There is Nothing I do Better Than Revenge
by Ausllyfan17
Summary: After Austin finds out Dallas cheated on Ally, he decides to help her with a song. Rated T for mild language.
1. Chapter 1

There is NOTHING I Do Better Than Revenge!

Summary: After Austin finds out that Dallas was cheating on Ally; he decides to help her with a song expressing her anger.

Chapter One: The Truth

Ally's P.O.V.  
>"Dallas, I'm having a great time with you tonight." I told my boyfriend who I noticed texting at the table. "Huh? Oh, me too babe." Dallas said without taking his eyes off his phone. I was getting pissed now, first it's him ignoring my questions, now it's him texting. What the hell is wrong with him? Was he even listening to me? "Dallas, why don't you put your phone down? We are on our-" I'm cut off by a girl who sat next to Dallas. "Oh, sorry! Was I interrupting something?" the blonde asked while clinging to Dallas like a lost puppy. "No, Sweetie. I was just talking to Ally." Sweetie? Who the hell does she think she is? She should not be here on MY date with MY boyfriend! "So uhm, how'd you meet?" I asked politely so it doesn't seem like I'm mad. "Oh, I was looking for a new case for my phone at the Mall and decided to go to the Cell-Phone cart, and Dallas here was such a gentlemen! He asked if I needed help and afterwards, we just talked. He asked me out to dinner and I said yes." She finished with an evil smirk. I looked at Dallas like, "What the hell?" He simply shrugged, so I stood up and told them, "I'm leaving, goodbye." But before I left I turned on my heel and yelled, "Dallas. Do. Not. Talk. To. Me. Again!" And left without fixing my mascara or paying.<p>

* * *

><p>Please note I do not own Austin and Ally! Although I wish I did, I do not want to go to court. Thanks and REVIEW!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: An Idea

Austin's P.O.V.

It was 10 o'clock when Ally came in with her mascara running down her cheeks. "Ally, what happened?" I asked running to her. "Dallas, he, he cheated on me. He asked some hoer on a date with us at the same exact restaurant except at a different time," she told me while crying. I hugged her long and hard while whispering, "I'm so sorry Ally. I should have been there with you." She looked at me with sad brown eyes, "Austin, if you were there he would of murdered you! But yes I should have let you come with me." That's when an idea hit me! "Ally, why don't we write a song about that girl who stole Dallas," I told her practically singing every word. She looked up at me with fire in her eyes. "I already wrote some of a song." I was confused, "What do you mean? How did you write it already?" "Wellllllll, after Dallas asked me out, I saw him talking/flirting with HER. So I decided to write down lyrics. The song is called, *Better Than Revenge* and it describes the little hoer," she told me. I looked at her and thought, _"Damn, she's pretty pissed. But she's cute when she's pissed." _I snapped out of my fantasy and asked her, "Well do you want me to help you think of anymore lyrics?" She didn't say anything instead she went up to the practice room and I took that as a yes and followed. I saw her sitting on the piano bench and then she turned and said to me, "Austin come here if you want to help." So I went over to the piano bench and sat down next to her.

(Sorry about the cliff hanger but next chapter will continue with Ally)

* * *

><p>Please note I do not own Austin and Ally! Although I wish I did, I do not want to go to court. Thanks and REVIEW!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN BETTER THAN REVENGE, TAYLOR SWIFT WROTE THAT SONG. **

Chapter 3:

The Song!

Ally's P.O.V

After I told Austin what happened he was pissed and then he came up with an idea that was already in my mind. So I decided to let him help me figure out the rest of the lyrics. "Thanks Austin, you have no idea how much this means to me," I told him while we were sitting on the piano bench. "Eek," I squealed making Austin jump in terror. "What the hell Ally," he asked me with face red. "Sorry Austin, but I think I came up with the rest of the lyrics for the song," I told him fast. "Wait what? Can I hear the song now," he asked with those adorable puppy eyes. I nodded and started singing:

_"Now go stand in the corner and think about what you did"_

_Ha!_  
><em>Time for a little revenge<em>

_The story starts when it was hot and it was summer and..._  
><em>I had it all, I had him right where I wanted him<em>  
><em>She came along, got him alone and let's hear the applause<em>  
><em>She took him faster than you could say "sabotage"<em>

_I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it_  
><em>I underestimated just who I was dealing with<em>  
><em>She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum<em>  
><em>She underestimated just who she was stealing from<em>

_She's not a saint_  
><em>And she's not what you think<em>  
><em>She's an actress, whoa<em>  
><em>She's better known<em>  
><em>For the things that she does<em>  
><em>On the mattress, whoa<em>  
><em>Soon she's gonna find<em>  
><em>Stealing other people's toys<em>  
><em>On the playground won't<em>  
><em>Make you many friends<em>  
><em>She should keep in mind<em>  
><em>She should keep in mind<em>  
><em>There is nothing I do better than revenge<em>

_She looks at life like it's a party and she's on the list_  
><em>She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it<em>  
><em>I think her ever-present frown is a little troubling<em>  
><em>And she thinks I'm psycho 'cause I like to rhyme her name with things<em>

_But sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know_  
><em>Or pushing people down it gets you where you wanna go<em>  
><em>They wouldn't teach you that in prep school so it's up to me<em>  
><em>But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity<em>

_She's not a saint_  
><em>And she's not what you think<em>  
><em>She's an actress, whoa<em>  
><em>She's better known<em>  
><em>For the things that she does<em>  
><em>On the mattress, whoa<em>  
><em>Soon she's gonna find<em>  
><em>Stealing other people's toys<em>  
><em>On the playground won't<em>  
><em>Make you many friends<em>  
><em>She should keep in mind<em>  
><em>She should keep in mind<em>  
><em>There is nothing I do better than revenge<em>

_I'm just another thing for you_  
><em>To roll your eyes at, honey<em>  
><em>You might have him but haven't you heard<em>  
><em>I'm just another thing for you<em>  
><em>To roll your eyes at, honey<em>  
><em>You might have him but I always get the last word<em>  
><em>Whoa<em>

_She's not a saint_  
><em>And she's not what you think<em>  
><em>She's an actress, whoa<em>  
><em>She's better known<em>  
><em>For the things that she does<em>  
><em>On the mattress, whoa<em>  
><em>Soon she's gonna find<em>  
><em>Stealing other people's toys<em>  
><em>On the playground won't<em>  
><em>Make you many friends<em>  
><em>She should keep in mind<em>  
><em>She should keep in mind<em>  
><em>There is nothing I do better than revenge<em>

_Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?_  
><em>'Cause I don't think you do. Oh.<em>  
><em>Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?<em>  
><em>I don't think you do<em>  
><em>I don't think you do<em>  
><em>Let's hear the applause<em>  
><em>Come on show me how much better you are (so much better, yeah)<em>  
><em>So you deserve some applause 'cause you're so much better<em>  
><em>She took him faster than you could say "sabotage" <em>

As soon as I finished the song. he hugged me with one arm and said, "Damn, you're good. Now nothing can get in your way." I blushed bright red, "Awe thanks Austin," I said. He slowly leaned in and I closed my eyes...

* * *

><p>Do you think they'll kiss? Or is someone going to ruin it?<p>

Please note I do not own Austin and Ally! Although I wish I did, I do not want to go to court. Thanks and REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Concert?

Dez's P.O.V. (finally)

I don't consider this to be ease dropping because I was bored after filming a banana doing nothing! That's when Trish came in and told me, "Dallas cheated on Ally!" I just stared blankly at her, "No way. How could he? He cared about Ally. And how do you know that?" She had a guilty face on her and was like, "Welllllllll, I got fired at the restaurant, Ally and Dallas were at. And I saw a blonde go over to the table where Dallas was and sat right next to him and ya." Dang! I wouldn't of thought Dallas would do that so I decided to go tell Ally sorry, but when I got to the practice room I saw something, I thought I would NEVER see.

Austin's P.O.V.

I leaned in slowly and saw Ally close her eyes. I gently kissed her and then heard something outside the room, thats when I saw a familiar red head running down the stairs.

Dez's P.O.V.

I fell over on some boxes when I saw Austin and Ally kiss (hey that sounds good! Austin & Ally). I know I ruined their moment so I ran down the stairs but I think I saw Austin give me a look saying, "Get the hell away, or else."

Ally's P.O.V.

Wow Austin Moon just kissed me and I kissed him back, it was a surprisingly good kiss. This day just got perfect! (insert happy face and flirty laugh) The next day I called Trish to ask her for a favour.

_"Hey Trish."_

**"Oh, hey Al. what up?"**

_"I was wondering can you book a concert any time soon?"_

**"For Austin already?"**

_"No, for me."_

**"..."**

Trish was quiet for a while then she spoke.

**"I can see what I can do."**

_**"**Thanks Trish! Bye!"_

**"Bye Al."**

I really hope Trish gets me a concert. I really want to see Dallas' face when he hears the song! I won't take him back what so ever, after what he did to me, too bad. I got another call from Trish no more than 5 minutes later.

**"Oh my god, Ally. I got you a concert in the mall tomorrow at 3 o'clock!"**

_"Seriously? That was fast. Wow, thanks!"_

**"If you don't mind me asking, what happened between you and Dallas?"**

_**"**How do you know?"_

**"I worked there but I got fired and saw the blonde go over to your table." **

_"Oh so you heard everything?"_

**"Yea I did Als. But I gotta go Ally. Talk to you later!"**

_"Peace."_

That was weird, if she saw the the blonde why didn't she say anything let alone text me. Oh well, its in the past now, and all I care is me getting my revenge tomorrow!

* * *

><p>I do not own Austin and Ally! Review!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Again I do not own Better Than Revenge!**

* * *

><p>Austin's P.O.V.<p>

After our kiss, I felt different. But what caught me off guard was that she kissed me back, SHE KISSED ME BACK AND DIDN'T CARE! But later that day around noon, I went to Sonic Boom and saw Ally standing by the counter looking around. "Hey Al," I said. "Austin! Heyy, guess what I got today," she said. "You got a concert at 3 today?" I asked. She nodded and was confused, "How'd you know?" "Trish," I said. "Ah ole Trish. She couldn't believe that I, Ally Dawson wanted a concert. But I need to get ready for the concert," She said. "Well Als, I'll be cheering you on with Trish and Dez," I said. "Well, I want you to play the guitar for me," she said. I didn't hestitate, "HELL YEAH!" I said.

Ally's P.O.V.

It was 2 57 p.'m. and I was on the stage doing a stage check, when I saw HIM and HER. I didn't look at them because I was way too busy to be concerned. "Hey Al," a familar voice said behind me. I turned around and saw Austin, "Hey," I said. "We are up in 3 minutes," he said. "Oh I know, I'm just getting ready." I said. Over the P.A. we heard, '**_Now playing in the lunch court room Ally Dawson!" _**That was my cue, I walked up to the mic and said, "Hey guys! This song is about a girl who stole someone else's boyfriend!" The music started and the crowd went wild!

_"Now go stand in the corner and think about what you did"_

_Ha!_  
><em>Time for a little revenge<em>

_The story starts when it was hot and it was summer and..._  
><em>I had it all, I had him right where I wanted him<em>  
><em>She came along, got him alone and let's hear the applause<em>  
><em>She took him faster than you could say "sabotage"<em>

_I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it_  
><em>I underestimated just who I was dealing with<em>  
><em>She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum<em>  
><em>She underestimated just who she was stealing from<em>

_She's not a saint_  
><em>And she's not what you think<em>  
><em>She's an actress, whoa<em>  
><em>She's better known<em>  
><em>For the things that she does<em>  
><em>On the mattress, whoa<em>  
><em>Soon she's gonna find<em>  
><em>Stealing other people's toys<em>  
><em>On the playground won't<em>  
><em>Make you many friends<em>  
><em>She should keep in mind<em>  
><em>She should keep in mind<em>  
><em>There is nothing I do better than revenge<em>

_She looks at life like it's a party and she's on the list_  
><em>She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it<em>  
><em>I think her ever-present frown is a little troubling<em>  
><em>And she thinks I'm psycho 'cause I like to rhyme her name with things<em>

_But sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know_  
><em>Or pushing people down it gets you where you wanna go<em>  
><em>They wouldn't teach you that in prep school so it's up to me<em>  
><em>But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity<em>

_She's not a saint_  
><em>And she's not what you think<em>  
><em>She's an actress, whoa<em>  
><em>She's better known<em>  
><em>For the things that she does<em>  
><em>On the mattress, whoa<em>  
><em>Soon she's gonna find<em>  
><em>Stealing other people's toys<em>  
><em>On the playground won't<em>  
><em>Make you many friends<em>  
><em>She should keep in mind<em>  
><em>She should keep in mind<em>  
><em>There is nothing I do better than revenge<em>

_I'm just another thing for you_  
><em>To roll your eyes at, honey<em>  
><em>You might have him but haven't you heard<em>  
><em>I'm just another thing for you<em>  
><em>To roll your eyes at, honey<em>  
><em>You might have him but I always get the last word<em>  
><em>Whoa<em>

_She's not a saint_  
><em>And she's not what you think<em>  
><em>She's an actress, whoa<em>  
><em>She's better known<em>  
><em>For the things that she does<em>  
><em>On the mattress, whoa<em>  
><em>Soon she's gonna find<em>  
><em>Stealing other people's toys<em>  
><em>On the playground won't<em>  
><em>Make you many friends<em>  
><em>She should keep in mind<em>  
><em>She should keep in mind<em>  
><em>There is nothing I do better than revenge<em>

_(I put a lot of anger in this part) Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?_  
><em>'Cause I don't think you do. Oh.<em>  
><em>Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?<em>  
><em>I don't think you do<em>  
><em>I don't think you do<em>  
><em>Let's hear the applause<em>  
><em>Come on show me how much better you are (so much better, yeah)<em>  
><em>So you deserve some applause 'cause you're so much better<em>  
><em>She took him faster than you could say "sabotage" <em>

I finished the song and got a ton of cheers, I bowed and saw Dallas turn red and the blonde slut speechless. I did my job, and then I ran up to Austin and hugged him saying, "We did it Austin, We did it!" "Yes we/you did it," he said hugging me back. When we pulled apart, I looked up at him and he looked down at me, we smiled at each other and kissed. That's when ALL the camera went crazy taking pics of me and Austin making out.

* * *

><p>I do not own Austin and Ally! Review!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Nor do I own Sparks Fly!**

* * *

><p>Authors note:<p>

Hey guys, I finally finished. Maybe if I get more reviews I will write a part 2! But for now, I have one song left that might describe Austin and Ally, its called Sparks Fly by Taylor Swift, its the bridge and chorus!

"I run my fingers through your hair and watch the lights go wild.  
>Just keep on keeping your eyes on me, it's just wrong enough to make it feel right.<br>Lead me up the staircase  
>Won't you whisper soft and slow?<br>I'm captivated by you, baby, like a firework show.

Drop everything now,  
>Meet me in the pouring rain,<br>Kiss me on the sidewalk,  
>Take away the pain<br>'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile.  
>Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down<br>Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
>'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile<p>

The sparks fly...  
>Oh, baby, smile...<br>The sparks fly..."

* * *

><p>I do not own the characters nor the song! Cya!<p> 


End file.
